Nunca quise amarte
by nataly-malfoy
Summary: OneShot. HermDraco. Hermione, descubre en un momento muy especial, que no está con la persona que realmente ama. ¿Se atreverá a confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo reaccionará él?


**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**NUNCA QUISE AMARTE**

Mantenía mis ojos cerrados, mientras unos extraños labios se adueñaban de los míos.

Mi mente dibujaba tu rostro, pálido. Tus ojos grises, tu sonrisa de lado. Tu cabello suave y plateado, rozando mi frente.

Recordaba tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y tus caricias por doquier.

Pero… ¿Eran esas mismas manos las que ahora se perdían por mi piel?

Sin dudarlo un segundo, correspondí aquel beso, creía inocentemente que era otro de los tuyos, uno más.

Esa boca cálida y carnosa me hizo dudar, pues la tuya no la recordaba así.

Esa lengua suave y sedosa, que jugueteaba con la mía, a ella tampoco la recordaba así.

No quería abrir los ojos, sabía que no estabas ahí, porque tus besos tienen magia, son únicos para mí.

Pero ya no podía engañarme, porque de nada me iba a servir…

Lentamente, fui alejándome de esos labios, de ese rostro. Abrí mis ojos pausadamente y me encontré con una mirada azul profundo, que me pedía a gritos una explicación.

Lo había confirmado, no eran tuyos esos ojos.

-"Lo siento, no es a ti a quien amo."- le dije, y cargué a cuestas una culpa que todavía me acompaña.

Crucé la calle y me perdí entre la gente, quería desaparecer pero no lo logré.

Lo había lastimado mucho y lo sabía muy bien.

Él me amaba tanto… pero mi corazón no lo podía corresponder.

Caminé sin rumbo y sin sentido. ¿Fueron horas, minutos o segundos? Nunca lo podría saber.

Pero… aquí me tienes de nuevo frente a ti, confesándote esas cosas que un día prometí nunca decir.

Perdóname, por favor, no tengo más que pedir. Sé muy bien que me mentí, que te mentí. Que me engañé y que te engañé. Falté a mi palabra e incumplí una promesa.

Pero… ¿Qué podía yo hacer? Si nunca creí, que esto me iba a suceder, pensé que lo podría evitar y que siempre serías uno más.

Pero como ves, ahora todo está al revés, dormida te sueño y despierta también. No, no digas nada, ya lo sé, tú no sabes querer.

Pero… ¿Podrías aprender?

Mil veces te juro que esto no lo planee. ¿No me crees? Mira mis manos si quieres. ¿Lo ves? Ningún dedo crucé.

¡Que insensato eres! ¿Cómo puedes pensar, que algún beneficio podría sacar? No, no me digas más, que no te quiero escuchar.

Duelen, tus palabras duelen. ¿Es que no las puedes evitar?

¿Qué? ¿Qué lo que siento por ti es sólo interés? Buen sexo y… ¿Y qué, si se puede saber? Porque sinceramente, no tienes mucho más que ofrecer.

Por Merlín te lo pido, y por Morgana también, no ensucies lo que siento, pues no te queda bien.

¡Deja de decir idioteces y acepta que te quiero, de una buena vez!

Conmigo esa máscara ya dejó de funcionar, porque te conozco, te leo y te puedo interpretar. Se que no te importo y lo entiendo, pero no intentes explicarme, no tienes derecho a aclararme qué siento y qué no.

Por favor, te lo pido, no me hagas irritar. Si no es eso lo que pido, yo no me quiero casar.

Por ahora… ¿Vale aclarar?

Solo una cosa quiero pedirte, tal vez dos o… ¿serán más?

Es que lo que siento ya no lo puedo disimular. Te amo tanto que no lo podrías ni imaginar.

¿Cómo? Es fácil, sólo te tienes que dejar. Sí, por supuesto, yo te puedo enseñar.

Quiero verte dormir y también despertar. Quiero verte contento, quiero hacerte enojar.

Fuiste el primero, eres el único. ¿Serías el último?

¿Pido mucho? Dime la verdad, es que solo en ti puedo pensar.

¿Qué? ¿Qué deje de decir que te quiero? Pero, si no lo puedo evitar. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Y te lo advierto, no pienso parar hasta que logres razonar. Dime si me amas o si no me quieres ver más. Dime lo que sea, pero dime la verdad.

¿Estas completamente seguro? Si quieres pensarlo un tiempo, yo puedo esperar.

¿En serio lo dices o es lo que quiero escuchar?

-"Draco, te amo."- Lo digo y lo repito, es más, lo quiero gritar.

No me respondes, solo me besas, pero esta vez es real. Soy feliz, te tengo a ti y no necesito nada más. Y lloro, lloro como una niña, como hacía años no hacía. Pero esta vez mis lágrimas encierran alegría.

Cortas el beso de repente, tus pupilas están fijas en las mías. Acaricias suavemente mis mejillas secando mi llanto al pasar. Acercas tus labios a mi oído y en un susurro me dices:

-"¿Te cuento un secreto, princesa? Yo si me quiero casar."-

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, otra vez me hiciste llorar. Te besé y lloré y te volví a besar. Tuve tanto miedo de perderte, que todavía no creo que esto sea real.

Pero lo es ¿verdad?

Pellízcame por las dudas, no, mejor no lo hagas. Porque, pensándolo bien, si es un sueño de este no me quiero despertar.

Por última vez te lo digo, y para que no pienses mal. No estaba en mis planes amarte, pero no lo pude evitar.

**FIN**

**Es cortito, pero no se pueden quejar, esta vez no mate a nadie. **

**Hasta tiene final feliz, aunque no sé bien porque... Sinceramente, cuando lo empecé a escribir, lo iba a terminar distinto, osea, mal. Jajaja!**

**Otra vez, no me maten es mi segundo one-shot¿Que esperaban? Y fruto de una noche de insomnio... **

**Please, si me dejan REVIEWS, para saber que lo leyeron y si les gustó o no, SOY FELIZ!!! Criticas también acepto y si son constructivas mejor!**

**Besos!!! natalymalfoy**

**Love you, Draco!!!**


End file.
